The Best Decision Is The Hardest Choice
by lilyrose284
Summary: If you know the video, then you know the story. 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey. Its another TomKim reunion dedicated to my fave music video of the moment


**The Best Decision Is The Hardest Choice**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, or it's character, damn that Saban and Disney, complete geniuses, what can I say. If only, oh, if only. Anyways, don't hold any rights, lost all in a poker match, damn that poker, I swear, oh, oh, if I just folded when I had the chance to :( WHAAAA:(_

_Soo very very VERY sorry about the major delay. Moving back into school was a bitch, top that with my fucking computer breaking down, and then computer store erasing my entire harddrive to fix it. Yea, it sucks but hey. I'm back. _

__

This story is inspired by that new Mariah Carey song and video, "We Belong Together" the video in my drunken self caused me to write such a story around that theme. Though I personally don't like Mariah Carey, love her music and songs, don't get me wrong, she is a great singer, one of the greatest of all time, and this song really touched me for some odd reason. Plus, the guy is totally hot in the video. The words to the song, reflect to me to what Kimberly and Tommy mean and really are to one another. Their love expands the generations, nothing will take that away, time, new faces, can't change true love which I feel they will have between each other forever and all eternity.

_Setting: Many months after Dino Thunder series ended, Tommy is still in Reefside, working as a teacher. All Dino Rangers have gone off to college. Tommy now in his second year of teaching and loving the quiet life of a science teacher. _

_Summary: An old friend and former ranger is getting married. After Dino Thunder, Tommy Oliver believes his life is finally calm, but that was until an invitation in the mail, turns his world on a tailspin. His old love, his first true love is getting married. Married! Kimberly invites all her friends and family for the wedding of the century. Will Tommy come? Will Kimberly be able to spend the rest of her life with another man, when there is one man that has touched not only her soul but her heart? All that and more. _

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

With the sun shining through the blinds, it hit the face of both Kimberly and Tommy at around the same time, different places, different reasons. Both sitting up fast, in their beds to breath right.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, get up now," her mother yelled. Kimberly reached back and lifted the clock. It was just 9 am. "You still have last minute things to do today before your wedding tomorrow."

"My wedding," Kimberly whispered. "Tomorrow, my wedding."

* * *

Tommy groaned and hit the top of his alarm. He wouldn't believe the day was nearing. It was just 4 months ago, when the invitation came into the mail. 

_Ryan Philip Peters and Kimberly Ann Hart courtly invite you to their wedding day on..._

* * *

It had been nearly 3 years since he last saw Kimberly. Though they have had many phone conversation, it's been hit and miss with seeing each other. Tommy couldn't make things due to his schooling then later on as he became a teacher. Or he would show, but Kimberly couldn't make it herself. She appeared happy with her life in New York City. Tommy laid back to his bed thinking of his first love, his only true love, and one of their last phone conversations. 

_Tommy had just gotten in from school as the phone rung. His answering machine picked up. _

_"Hey, this is Tommy. I'm not here right now, or I am and just screening this call, so leave a message after the beeps." BEEEEPP BEEPPP_

_"Hi, Tommy, it's Kimberly. You know after what now 9 years, you still haven't changed that damn thing since high school, sad Tommy. Just plain sad. I hope you got the invitation, because I haven't gotten any reply back and I know I personally mailed that out to you..." Tommy smiled and quickly picked up his phone. _

_"Hey! Sorry, I was just getting in!" _

_"Hey! So you do screen your calls?" Tommy laughed with her. It was great to hear her laugh. He always loved her laugh. _

_"No, I really don't. I'm sorry, I was meaning to send back the invite. I will be coming." _

_"Great, I was praying you wouldn't forget about me, the wedding..." _

_"Me forget! When have I forgotten...don't answer that." Kim laughed._

_"Well, it's only a month from now, so mister, you better be..." _

_"I promise, I will be there," Tommy said. "I'll be sitting front row." _

_"Great. Will you be bringing anyone?" _

_"I don't think so, but keep it open, just in case." _

_"Of course. It's great talking to you." _

_"It's great talking to you. And call me if you need anything, Kim. I mean, with your wedding being basically less than an hour away from me here...I would..." _

_"Thanks for the offer, but Mrs. Peters has everything covered for her son's big LA wedding." _

_"Still, you know where to reach me." _

_"That I do. So, I will be adding you and a guest to the guest list. You will sit on my side, right?" _

_"Of course, I don't belong on the groom's side right?" Kim laughed. _

_"Right. Silly me." _

_"I am happy for you, Kim." _

_"Who knows, maybe you are next." Tommy laughed. _

_"Yea, well, I seriouslydoubt that." _

_"Don't." _

_"Don't what?" _

_"Doubt you'll ever find someone. She's out there." _

_"I hope so." _

_"Well, I have to go now." _

_"Okay." _

_"See you in a month." _

_"Was that6 weeks?" Kim laughed. _

_"NO! Mister, if I have to drag your ass down.." _

_"I know! I know. Just playing. See you in a month." _

_"Bye, handsome." _

_"Bye, Beautiful. I can't wait." _

_"Me too." Kimberly hung up her phone. Tommy looked at his phone. On his calendar he wrote down 'HELL' on the date set for Kim's wedding. _

* * *

The snooze went off on Tommy's alarm. It shook him from his daydream. 

"Oh, boy." Tommy got up. "Gonna be a long day." He passed 2 suits he had planned to wear, one for the dinner party tonight and then the wedding tomorrow.

As Tommy showered, he found himself thinking about Kimberly and all their times together.

* * *

_Tommy had just gotten home from school. The phone rung, but as he picked it up, no one was there. It happened again as he was eating dinner and as he got into bed. Finally Tommy got angry and screamed into the phone. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Kimberly?" _

_"I shouldn't have called you...I just...goodbye.." _

_"NOO! Don't hang up! Please, talk to me." _

_"Okay." _

_"Okay. Just talk to me," Tommy said sitting on his bed. "I'll just listen."

* * *

_

* * *

* * *

On the drive to the party, Hayley noticed Tommy's lack of demenor and talk on the drive the party before the wedding. His mind racing with images of Kimberly and their love, their passion. There had been many talks before this day between he and Kimberly over the last 2 weeks.

"We need gas," Tommy said looking at his tank. They were about 20 minutes out from LA.

"We could get some on the way home."

"Yeah, but why stop then?" Tommy pulled off the first exit with a gas station. Tommy walked down the candy aisle and smiled, as his eyes locked on Mike and Ike, Strawberries 'n Cream candy. Tommy lifted the same box, only 75 cents. Tommy nodded.

* * *

_"Man, I could go for some candy!" Tommy laughed over his phone. He laid in his bed. It was pretty late. Almost 1 in the morning as he talked to Kimberly. _

_"Then go get some." _

_"Yea, right. Mama Peters would kill me if I do that." _

_"What!" _

_"I know, ridiculous, huh. God, Tommy, I'm getting married in4 days." Tommy sighed. "Just4 days."_

_"I know." _

_"I can't wait to see you." _

_"Me too. I am dying to see you and especially in that beautiful gown that Mrs. Peters had custom made you keep talking about." _

_"Yea. It is beautiful." _

_"You would be forever beautiful in anything you wear." _

_"Thanks. God, I am so craving, strawberries and cream!" _

_"Strawberries and cream?" _

_"You know, Mike and Ike candy. We...I use to get it always at the movies." _

_"Yea, you use to make me pay like 6 bucks for that little box of candy." Kim laughed. _

_"They were the best." Tommy laughed. "It's late, I should say goodbye." _

_"Okay. Goodnight." _

_"Thanks again for talking." _

_"Anytime, Beautiful." _

_"Goodnight, Tommy." _

_"Bye." Tommy held on to his phone expecting more. Both Tommy and Kimberly stayed on the phone. Kimberly sighed. Tommy heard the click and then dial tone. Tommy sighed and hung up phone up. Tommy turned to his side and hugged a pillow before falling asleep. Kimberly on her side, did the same. _

_"What am I doing," both whispered in their dark rooms. _

* * *

The garden looked so beautiful as Tommy Oliver arrived. He couldn't believe that at this time tomorrow, the woman that stole his heart all those years ago was getting married in. Kimberly Hart stood with her fiancée, Ryan Peters, as she smiled and shook hands with everyone that passed by. Kimberly looked up and saw Tommy. Mrs. Peters went to move Kim's long layers from her face. 

"Behind your ears sweetie, so everyone can see your pretty face." Kimberly did it.

"Excuse me," Kimberly said to everyone and walked toward Tommy. As she walked over to Tommy, she pulled her hair back from behind her ears and rushed to Tommy. Tommy quickly walked toward her with Hayley at his side. Kimberly smiled.

"Tommy."

"Kimberly." Tommy took both her hands into his hands. They stood before each other with huge smiles. Kimberly hugged him quickly.

"Hi! Oh! It's great to see you! And you brought a guest..." She said as she looked over his shoulder and saw Hayley standing there.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tommy reluctantely let go of Kimberly. Kimberly looked at Hayley and waited to be introduced. "Oh, Kim, this is my friend, Hayley."

"Wow, the famous Hayley. I have heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet the genius behind everything." Kimberly and Hayley hugged. Kimberly pushed her hair off her front.

"It's great to finally meet you too. Tommy has many stories about you and the gang."

"Good ones, I hope." Tommy nodded.

"Of course," Tommy said. "Oh, here." Tommy pulled out the box of candy. It was the Mike and Ike strawberries and cream candy. Kimberly smiled. She slipped it into her black purse.

"Thank you." They hugged again. She kissed his cheek.

"No problem."

"Kimberly, come." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please, come with me."

"Of course." Tommy held his arm out for her. Hayley wasn't too happy to be second to ask to take Tommy's arms.

"Ryan, Dorthy, this is Tommy, one of my old friends and his friend from college, Hayley."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said shaking their hands. "Come, let me get you two drinks." Ryan patted Tommy's arms and led him to the bar.

"Kimberly, dear, hair." Kimberly pushed her hair behind her ears. "Lovely, dear. Come, you must meet the mayor and his wife." Kimberly smiled at Hayley as she was dragged away.

* * *

The guest walked around talking, before dinner would be served. The best man decided it was time to start the toast. The best man stood to make his first toast to the happy couple. 

"I have know Ryan for the better part of 20 years now, ever since we first met at the daycare center when he tried to steal my cookie as naptime..." Mark said as the crowd laughed. "Who would have guess that chubby little thing would turn out to be this man that sit before us?"

"Who knew!" Yelled another best man. The crowd laughed.

"Well, man, I am so proud of you. You have found a beautiful, smart, woman in Kimberly. So, tell us, what did you do to convince her to marry you?" The crowd laughed.

"Very funny, Mark, just wait until I toast at your party."

"Who says you are invited?" Everyone laughed. "But seriously, man. Congratulations and best wishes to the both of you to love, and cherish each other." Ryan had his arm around Kimberly after removing her hair from her face to her back. He kissed the side of her head before lifting his glass to his best man. "To you two." Everyone did the same.

Kimberly raised her glass, and went to take a sip, when it hit her.

* * *

Tommy stood alone. He needed to take a breather from the festivities. That was where he found Kimberly. She was sitting alone on a bench. They were a little ways away from anyone. 

"Hey." Kimberly just stared ahead. "Hey." Tommy repeated. He touched her shoulder. Kimberly gasped and looked up. "Sorry!"

"Tommy! Hey." She held her chest, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart.

"Sorry, you were..."

"Miles away and much more."

"Yea. What are you doing all the way here alone?" Kimberly groaned and held her head as she lunged forward. She flipped her hair back as she came up.

"Trying to get away from my monster...mother-in-law." Tommy laughed as he took a seat.

"She's that bad? She didn't seem that bad when I was..."

"She's worst. Trust me, you only get to see the good side of the monster. Haven't you been watching the way she been pulling me here and there to meet this person and that person. Like it really matters."

"You okay?"

"I'm getting married in 12 hours, Tommy."

"I know."

"I just have all these thoughts running through my head, and I...I don't.."

"What's wrong?" Tommy pushed her brown long hair off her face to behind her ear. Her hair was now near her waist, long and thick. Tommy always loved to run his fingers through her soft locks back when they dated. Nights would be spent with him just rubbing her hair.

"I'm scared."

"Of getting married?" She shook her head as Tommy rubbed the back of her head. "Then what?"

"Of being married." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "The only person I ever really thought about marrying was...was..." Tommy wiped under her eyes. Kimberly pulled away and stood up. "Look at me, my wedding day in hours away and I'm crying like that baby already." Tommy stood up. Kimberly rubbed her arms. Tommy came up behind her and rubbed her arms before taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He turned her to him. "It's not common that before your wedding, you get jitters and fears and doubts. It's just nerves, and by the time..."

"I don't know." Tommy's arms went around her. Kimberly buried her face against his chest. Tommy rubbed down her back and her head.

"If someone would have told me years ago, you would be getting married, and...I wouldn't be standing there, I would have laughed. I didn't think I could come here, Kim. I didn't want to, but, many years ago, in front of a lake, our lake, I promised you, I always be here for you, no matter what."

"I remember that day. It couldn't ended any better." She hugged him tighter. "I was in your arms like this that day. I felt so safe. I am so safe in your arms." Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Ryan came around a bush and saw the couple. Kimberly pulled back from Tommy and stared at Ryan. "My mother needs to speak with you."

"Right." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. She pulled Tommy's jacket off. Tommy took it from her hand. Kimberly hugged Tommy. "Thanks for everything."

"I will always be here for you, because I will always love you," he whispered. Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"I know. Thank you." She pulled back and ran her hands down his chest to fix any wrinkles.

* * *

She walked over to Ryan and gave him a quick kiss before heading back to the party. Ryan stood there looking at Tommy. Tommy put back on his jacket. Ryan pressed his hand to Tommy's chest. 

"What do you think you are doing to my wife?"

"Only when tomorrow comes and your wedding is done will she be your wife."

"And what does that mean?"

"Only after tomorrow."

"You will not ruin my wedding!"

"I am not here to ruin any wedding! I am here, because a really great friend wanted me here."

"That's right, a friend. She is no longer yours."

"That may be in your eyes, but she will always be apart of me."

"Not as long as I live. So after tomorrow, say goodbye, because you will never spend anytime with my wife." Ryan walked away. Hayley came over.

"Tommy, there you are." Ryan passed her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kimberly sat in her bride's tent around back of the garden, as the ladies worked feverishly on making sure they looked right, as she sat there staring at herself in the mirror, her gown hanging behind her. It was the next morning. Aisha checked the crowd and went back over to Kimberly. 

"Wow, looks like we got a full house out there, Kimberly?" Kimberly was frozen about to put an earring in. "Kimberly?"

"Huh?" Kimberly slipped the earring on.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kimberly adjusted her earrings as she looked in the mirror. Aisha held her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." Kimberly smiled at Aisha in the mirror. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." Kimberly lifted her necklace to Aisha's hands. Aisha took her choker and placed it around her neck.

"Let's get you into that gown." Kim's mother smiled and helped Kimberly to her feet. The gown was lifted from the hanger. It was an organza Swarovski pink crystal and pink rosettes trim the strapless neckline dress on the crystal-beaded bodice with a dropped waistline. A flowing draped skirt with organza pink rosettes accents the extra long, chapel length train.

"Oh, my, beautiful, beautiful child," Kim's mother said, as Kimberly turned to reveal to all her gown at last. The group of ladies gasped.

"Pictures!" Kimberly laughed.

"Okay, time for the goodies," Aisha said. "We all know, Trini is with us in spirit, and I know she would love for you to have this." Aisha lifted her bag with all the things she was suppose to do as the maid of honor. "She gave this to me, when I came to Angel Grove all those years ago." Kimberly gasped at bracelet.

"Aisha, this is..."

"Now, it's your something borrowed, so don't think I won't get it back." Kim laughed. Her mother placed it over her wrist. "Now, something old." Kimberly laughed as Aisha pulled out a hairpin. "This is was given to my mother when she was her best friend's maid of honor. I am suppose to give to you my maid of honor, but I would rather give it to my best friend, my sister." Kimberly hugged her. Aisha placed the piece into her hair to get a few curls from Kim's face. "Now, something new." Aisha pulled out another box. "Open it." Kimberly did.

"Didn't we see...?"

"Yea. You have been looking for the perfect piece to go with your veil and you were so disappointment when you found out it was gone the next day, but the reason why, is because I brought it that day." Kim's mother smiled.

"Now all I need it the something blue." Aisha looked down in the bag.

"Blue? Oh, man, I forgot the blue."

"Aisha! That's the most important thing!" Aisha laughed.

"Look at you! Like I would forget anything!" Kim held her chest. Aisha lifted a blue garter. Kim laughed. "And here is your something blue."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kim's mother did the honors with the veil. She hooked the jewel piece with the veil and placed it across Kim's head.

"It's time ladies," Kim's father said coming to the tent.

"In a minute," Kim's mother said. Mr. Hart nodded and smiled.

"Babygirl, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy."

* * *

The music started. Tommy sat there as the music came. He rubbed his legs and looked back. Hayley touched his hand. 

"Tommy, you okay?" she whispered.

"Yea." He looked at her. As the bride's maid started to line up with the music. Tommy couldn't take it and got up. No one was paying attention as he got up and walked out. Tommy just couldn't sit there and watch this. Hayley sneaked away to stop her friend, but he wasn't going to stop until he was as far away as possible. Kimberly was holding her father's arm as the tent opening was pulled back to allow them out the tent. Kimberly saw Tommy walking away from the wedding, Hayley a little back as she followed him. Kim gasped.

"Kimberly, is something wrong?" She looked up at her father after he placed her veil to cover her face. The music had already started with the wedding march.

"Uh, I..." Mr. Hart fixed the veil around Kimberly.

"Babygirl, you ready to do this?" She was breathing hard as her eyes followed Tommy. She looked back at the crowd having stood up since the music started. "Kimberly?"

"Yes." Mr. Hart smiled and patted her hand.

"Okay, let us go." They continued down the path.

* * *

Tommy got into his car. Hayley got in beside him. He just sat there for the longest before Hayley spoke. 

"What is wrong Tommy?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I...I just can't...I can't." Tommy started his car and they took off.

* * *

By the time, Tommy dropped Hayley off at her place, he made just one stop before heading to his house. Tommy barely got in the door as a car pulled up. He was pulling at his tie, as he pulled a glass down from his cabinet. He filled it with ice. Outside, the rain storm continued. It had started on his way back home. Tommy opened his bottle of vodka and poured himself half a glass. He knew he needed something, anything stronger than beer to help him get through this day. Tommy raised his glass to his lips, when his doorbell rung. Tommy groaned and slammed the glass to his counter. The doorbell contined until there was pounding at the door as he came to it. 

"I told you, Hayley! I didn't want to..." Tommy's mouth dropped as he opened the door and saw the figure staring at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Can't be the alcohol, I haven't even taken one sip!' his mind yelled back. Soaked, looking back at him was Kimberly. "Wha..."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, but where I was I shouldn't have been." Tommy stepped back for her to come inside from the rain. Kimberly, still in her gown, stepped inside. She slipped and kicked off one shoe. Tommy bent down quickly and lifted her train before closing his door. "I was standing there, I was asked, "If I will take Ryan to be my husband, to love, honor.."...and I...I froze. I--my mouth went dry. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I couldn't see, the words, all words were lost to me and...everyone was so..so scared...because I-ii-I couldn't talk and..." She lifted her gown and walked into his kitchen. "I was standing there in this gorgeous gown, about to be married to this wonderful guy and possibly have like 3 children, house with white fence, dog running, the great family, but as I stood there, I realized it wasn't...I couldn't.I couldn't say, I do. I mean, all I had to say was I do and everything...I mean, everything would be okay, right? but I couldn't do it. I ...why, why couldn't I do it? I don't know why, why, I mean, am I crazy?" Tommy followed her rumbling as she walked into his kitchen. She opened his fridge. "You have anything stronger than..." She saw the bottle of vodka and glass. "Oh, thank god." Kimberly lifted the glass and drank it down completely. She went to pour another glass, when Tommy stopped her hand.

"Whoa, whoa! You need..to..slow down. What...what are you doing here?" Kimberly looked up at him. "I mean, why aren't at your wedding, why aren't you there? Why are you here!"

"Would you believe it was...that...it's a funny story?" Tommy looked at her.

"Just sit and tell me." Tommy grabbed another glass as Kimberly sat at his island. He poured a drink for both of them. He placed it in front of her. "Tell me everything."

"Okay, it went a little like, okay a lot like this..." Kimberly said as she cupped her glass.

* * *

_Flashback to about a little over an hour ago_

_Kimberly held on to her father as she walked down the aisle. All eyes on her. Kimberly was straining to breath right. For the first time in a really long time, she was unnerved and serverely scared out of her mind. __The priest motioned for everyone to sit down. Kimberly couldn't see straight, as she breathed. 'Tommy had left, why did he..?" The priest opened his bible. _

_"Friend, family, we are gathered here today to bring together, Kimberly and Ryan, this lovely, beautiful couple in holy matrimony..." The priest started reading from his pages. "God is love, and those who live in love, live in God, and God lives in them. So now, family and friends are gathered here in God's presence to celebrate and witness the marriage of Ryan Peters and Kimberly Hart. They ask God's blessing on them from this moment on. They would ask for your support and encouragement today, and in the future as you witness their continued marriage. Let us pray." Everyone's head bowed as the priest started._

_Dieu est amour; ceux qui demeurent dans l'amour demeurent en Dieu et Dieu demeure en eux.En tant que communauté d'amis, nous sommes réunis en présence de Dieu pour célébrer et ê?tre tmoins au mariage d'Andria Hunter et de Marc Ouellette, et pour demander pour eux la grâce de Dieu.  
Ils vous demandent votre support et votre encouragement aujourd'hui comme témoins à? leur crémonie de mariage, ainsi que tout au long de leur mariage. Prions ensemble._

_"Who will give this woman to be married on this day?"_

_"I do." Mr. Hart said as he kissed Kim's cheek and hand. He lifted her veil for all to see. He moved back for Ryan to take Kim's hands. Mr. Hart sat beside Kim's mother. Ryan smiled at Kimberly. Kim slightly shook from fear but she put on a fake smile as the priest continued. The priest went to the unite candle and lit the each candle on the side of the center candle._

_"Do you Ryan Phillips take this woman to be your wife, to love and honor her, to forsaken all that come...in good times and in bad, for rich or poor, in sickness and health, for all the days of your life?"_

_"I do," Ryan said as he looked at Kimberly. Her face went blank.._

_"And do you Kimberly Ann Hart take this man to be your husband... for all the days of your life?"Kimberly froze. "Kimberly?" _

_"Baby, is something wrong?" She looked at Ryan then the priest. _

_"Kimberly, you have to answer the question so I can continue." _

_"What is wrong with her?" Kim's mother whispered to Kim's father as he was sitting next to her. _

_"I don't know." _

_"I..I.." _

_"Speak up, dear," Kim's mother said. Kimberly turned around at the crowd. "Just go on Priest!" _

_"I can't until she said, Yes, or I do." _

_"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Ryan asked. Kimberly looked at him. "Just say I do, and we will be married, okay." She nodded. Ryan smiled. "Repeat the question, Priest, she just got a little nervous." _

_"Of course. Now, do you Kimberly Ann Hart take this man to be your husband... for all the days of your life?" _

_"I...I.." Kim's mother stood up. _

_"Come on, baby, just say I do." _

_"I..I ckaa...I can't." The crowd gasped. _

_"What?" _

_"I can't married you." _

_"Kimberly, you don't mean that." _

_"This isn't right. I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away. Ryan grabbed her hand again. "I can't married, not today, not any day. Goodbye." _

_"No, wait, Kimberly, you don't mean that." Her hands slowly pulled his hands. _

_"I am soo sorry." She pulled off her engagement diamond ring and placed it in his hand. "I thought I could, but...I can't." She stepped back. The skies erupted into thunder and rain. The crowd screamed out. Kimberly stepped down. _

_'Honey, what are you doing?" _

_"I need a car." _

_"What?" _

_"I need a car now!" She screamed._

_"Take mine!" Jason said from the crowd. Kimberly looked up at him. She lifted her gown and quickly rushed over to him. Jason placed his keys in her hand. _

_"Thank you." She smiled at him. They hugged. _

_"You tell him, you tell him you love him and you two be together," Jason whispered. "It's Reefside, okay, 1993 Valcenia Drive, and its not too far." _

_"I know, and I will. Thank you!" They looked at each other with smiles, Jason nodded. _

_"Go." Kim nodded. The rain poured down as Kimberly ran to find Jason's car. Everyone scrambled around to get out of the rain. _

* * *

"And that's when I got into the car and drove here." Tommy drank from his glass as she finished. 

"Wow."

"I know."

"But why?"

"I saw you walk out, and...I," Kimberly said as poured another glass of vodka. "I had to find out why." Tommy stood up.

"You know why, Kimberly."

"I would still love to here it." Tommy turned to her. "I still love, Tommy. Do you love me is that why you left?" Tommy kept his back to her. "Please tell me why you left!"

"Because I love you! Because I will always love you." Tommy placed his glass on the counter and pulled hers away.

He cupped her face and kissed her quickly. Tommy placed tender butterfly kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. Kimberly moaned. Tommy with ease lifted Kimberly up and against his island. Kim's arms went around Tommy's neck, as she kissed him very passionately. Tommy's lips moved down her neck. Tommy's hand cupped her face again as he moved from her neck back to her lips. He pulled her choker off as Kimberly shoved his jacket off his shoulder. Tommy's lips found her neck, and suckled there. Kimberly worked on his vest, pulling at it.Tommy brought her legs around his waist, as he lifted her up again before he kissed her again. They kissed their way toward the steps that led to his bedroom.His vestdropped outside the kitchen door. Her veil, and shoe lost at the bottom, as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Tommy's shoes and socks lost in the mix toward the bedroom. His tie at the top of the steps. Tommy opened his bedroom door, still kissing Kimberly. Tommy slightly closed the door behind him. Kimberly stood before him, still soaked, hair matted down now. He moved her hair back trying to fix it. Kimberly smiled and held his face as he kissed her fully on the lips. Tommy's hand moved down her chest and around to her back. Kimberly pulled away and slowly started undoing the buttons to his shirt. She looked up at him, as she pulled it from his pants. She ran her hands along his chest and up to his shoulder beneath the shirt and pushed it off him. Tommy let it drop to the ground. Kimberly held his face again as she kissed him again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Tommy kissed her shoulder again and turned her around. Tommy's hands found her back of her dress. Tommy undid the few buttons before he pulled the zipper down. Kimberly sighed as her dress slowly fell from her body. She stepped from her gown as it was pooled around her feet. Tommy placed a kiss to her neck as he worked on her strapless bra and tossed it aside before turning her around quickly. Kimberly kissed and nibbled his lips before taking him into countless kisses. Tommy undid his pants and shoved them aside along with his boxers. His mouth roamed down her neck to her chest. Tommy nibbled around her breasts. He tongue came out only to run across each nipple before he pulled one into his mouth. Kimberly could only moan to his mouth, so hot, so tender. Tommy sucked, licked, tugged at her nipple before turning to give the other one the same attention. Tommy kissed down her stomach and ribs. Tommy held her hips and turned her around as he stood back up. Tommy kissed and took an earlobe into his mouth, as his hands moved around to take each breasts into his hands. Tommy moved her hair aside from her neck and tasted every inche of flesh he could. Kim's hand moved back to hold his head as he kissed around her neck and back. Tommy bit on her shoulder, caressing, squeezing a nipple into between his fingers as his other hand moved down right over her mound. Kimberly shook at just the sensation of Tommy's hand. Tommy kissed down her back, long kisses, as his fingers found her waist of her lacy panties. He slowly pulled them down her legs. He held her round creamy mounds of her butt in his hands before he kissed around it. He left little nibbles causing Kimberly to giggle. He smiled to himself, as she stepped from her panties. Tommy stood back up, as Kimberly turned to face him. Both naked, staring back at each other. Their eyes examined each other's bodies with smiles. Kimberly reached down as her hand ran down his chest and stomach. Tommy simply stood there allowing her to caress and squeeze his raging hard penis. He sighed as her hand worked like magic against him. Not wanting this to end anytime too soon, Tommy moved closer to Kimberly as his hand ran up her arms. He caressed all around her neck and face.

They fell to his bed kissing. Tommy's mouth descended down her front again. Kimberly looked down at him from her wide spread legs. "I love you," he said as his mouth plunged into her sweet spot. Kim could only arch from the bed. Tommy licked up every inch of sweetness from her. Tommy knew from the first moment he looked upon her nakedness, he had to taste to her, had to be one with her. He only felt love with her, never will another woman do this to him, never did he want any other woman to. One touch, one kiss, he was gone and he never wanted a return trip. Kimberly's legs tighten around his head, as she cried out his name. Tommy pulled away, licking his lips. Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she could feel the tingle sensation of her orgasm. Tommy came up and smiled down at her. He licked his lips again, loving her taste still fresh in his mouth,as Kimberly could only lay there panting. He rubbed her hairline.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." Kimberly opened her eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Make love to me, Tommy. I want you, I need you." They kissed. Tommy thrust into her, his body went tight, as he gasped to the way her body responded to him. She was to warm, so snug, so perfect for him. Tommy locked lips with her again, as they moved against each other. Their bodies fitted one another's perfectly. Kimberly pulled from Tommy's lips and cried out into his shoulder, as she gripped his back and shoulders. Every stroke, every deep thrust, the world around them seem to disappear around them. Cries of love and passion filled and surrounded the room and lovers. Kimberly rolled Tommy to his back as she sat up on him.

"Let's see how you like it," she whispered. Tommy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she pushed down on his chest. His hand found her waist and hips. The grinding, the moans came fast and fast with each bounce. Tommy wasn't going to let her win. He quickly pulled her down and rolled Kimberly to her back. She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as her legs tightened around him, along with her inner muscles. "Oh, Beautiful, torture. You complete me."

"You had me at hello." They both smiled and kissed. Tommy pressed her hands to the bed, as he made love to her, deep, powerful, and sometimes quick thrusts. Kimberly came against him, screaming out his name. Tommy only could feel her shake slightly before he came deep inside her. He collapsed on her, and laid partially on her. Kimberly's arms went around his back. She rubbed his sweaty back, loving to feel his heartbeat, it was beating against hers, both trying to calm each other. Tommy rolled to his side and finally his back, taking Kimberly with him.

"Did we do the right thing here? I mean, you were about to get married and here you are in my bed, and we made love. I know I love you and..but are you sure about this, I am ...?"

"I came because here because of you," Kimberly said stroking his bare chest and around a nipple. "I'm staying because I know I love you. I love only you, Tommy and nothing will ever change that." Tommy smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "Do you feel the same?" He nodded.

"I love you, Beautiful. I have only loved one woman in my life and that is you. I love you." They kissed. Kimberly laid her head back to his chest. "We should get married," Tommy said a long silence. Kim laughed.

"I would love that one day." Tommy arms went around her tightly as they kissed again.

"One day." And they finally slept.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_the end  
__one-shot story for now_

_reviews welcomed!_

_:P_


End file.
